1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to bathtub apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bathtub apparatus wherein the same utilizes an insert positionable in a bathtub to permit a child to utilize a shower assembly in a safe and secure relationship within a bathtub member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bathtub organization for a child to participate in a showering procedure frequently presents relative hazards to a child due to the relative size and lack of safety structure relative to a bathtub apparatus in relation to a child. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a framework to securely yet conveniently position a child therewithin while presenting an accessory shower nozzle in a convenient relationship relative to the child.
Examples of the prior art shower apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,612 to KING wherein an articulated shower conduit is arranged relative to a conventional bathtub to permit repositioning of the shower structure relative to an individual within the bathtub member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,142 to ROBERTS et al sets forth a seat shower arrangement wherein side curtain members are mounted relative to a framework with a plurality of shower nozzles positioned about the framework to permit showering of a patent within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,280 to GREENLEAF sets forth a portable shower assembly for ease of disassembly and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,720 to WASTERWELLER sets forth a personal shower stall wherein the same may be folded into a back pack like arrangement for transport.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shower apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating a child therewithin in a safe and convenient manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.